LPBC Bylaws
The ''bylaws is the document that contains its own rules relating principally to itself as an organization, rather than the parliamentary procedure that it follows. The bylaws defines the primary purposes of the party and how the party should function. It includes rules so important that they can not be changed without the vote of a 3/4th majoirty of the Executive Committiee and they cannot be suspended. Those who wish to be active within the party should familuaize themselves with the bylaws. The current bylaws were adopted at the Organizational Meeting held on Janurary 21st, 2013. Article I - Name & Purposes Section 1. Name The name of this organization shall be "''Libertarian Party of Berks County" and may be referred to as "LPBC". The LPBC is a chartered affilliate of the Libertarian Party of Pennsylvania. Section 2. Purposes The LPBC shall be responsible for the nomination and campaign of Libertarian Party candidiates for county or local office, shall educate the citizens of Berks County regarding libertarian philosphy, and shall liaison and co-sponsor freedom-oriented events with other pro-liberty organizations active within Berks County. Article II - Membership & General Membership Meetings Section 1. Membership The Excutive Committee shall determine who shall be members of the Liberterian Party of Berks County. No dues may be collected from current or prospective members of the LPBC but all LPBC members must maintain a membership in the Libertarian Party of Pennsylvania. If an LPBC member's dues in the LPPA lapse for a period of more than sixty (60) days, that member shall no longer be considered a member of the LPBC. The Executive Committee shall have the power to terminate the membership of any LPBC member. Section 2. Founding Members The Founding Members of the Libertarian Party of Berks Coutny identifed at the Organizational Meeting held on January 21, 2013 are the following individuals: *Kelly Adam *Mike Falcaro *Peter Schwarze *Gavin Veasey Section 3. General Membership Meetings Regular Meetings of the membership of the Libertarian Party of Berks County must be held at least once every four (4) months in person, online or by teleconference. Said meetings shall be called by the County Chair. Article III - Executive Committee & Candidate Nominations Section 1. Officers The LPBC Executive Committee shall consist of the following officers: County Chair, First Vice-Chair, Second Vice-Chair, Secretary & Treasurer. Each person serving on the LPBC Executive Committee shall be entitled to one vote. Section 2. Board of Directors Representative The County Chair shall also serve as the Board of Directors of Representative (also known as State Representative). If the County Chair is unable to make a State Board of Directors Meeting, the County Chair may designate another Executive Committee office of LPBC member to attend and vote at the meeting. Section 3. Authority The LPBC Executive Committee shall govern the LPBC and shall make all decisions regarding its operation. Section 4. Quorum Quorum for meetings of the LPBC Executive Committee (held in person, online, or by teleconference) shall be a majority of the number of individuals actually serving on the LPBC Executive Committee. Section 5. Meetings Meetings of the LPBC Executive Committee shall take place on the first Wednesday of each month with the time and place to be determined by the County Chair. Dates for the meetings of the Executive Committee may be changed by a majority vote of those serving on the committee. All officers who miss two (2) consecutive meetings of the LPBC Executive Committee without having been in touch with the County Chair shall be deemed to have resigned their position as an officer. Section 6. Vacancies If a vancancy in an officership occurs between annual meetings of the membership, the remaining members of the Executive Committee shall, by majoirty vote, fill that vacancy with an LPBC member who shall serve until the election of a new officer takes place at the Annual Meeting. Section 7. Candidate Nominations The nomination of candidiates for public office shall be made by a majoirty vote of the indivduals actually serving on the LPBC Executive Committee. Article IV - Standing Committees & Leadership Positions Section 1. Standing Committees The three standing committees of the LPBC shall be the Campaign Committee, Youth Outreach Committee and Liberty Liaison Committee. The County Chair shall appoint the Chairs to each of these committees, who in turn may then appoint members of the LPBC to serve on their committees and may dismiss said individuals without cause. Section 2. Leadership Postions The County Chair may create Leadership Positions as deemed necessary and appoint LPBC members to serve in those capacities. Article V - Parliamentary Authority & Reports Section 1. Parliamentary Procedure The rules contained in the latest edition of Robert's Rules of Order, Newly Revised shall be the parliamentary authority referred to by the County Chair with respect to issues not covered by these bylaws. Section 2. Reports The Executive Committee of the Libertarian Party of Berks County must file quarterly reports with the LPPA Secretary in each calendar year documenting any meetings or activity of the LPBC, which must include annually the identify and contact information of LPBC officers. Article VI - Elections Section 1. Annual Meeting An Annual Meeting of the Membership of the Libertarian Party of Berks County shall be called by the County Chair sometime between January 1st and March 31st of each calendar year. Said meetings may take place in person, online, or by teleconference. Three (3) LPBC members must be in attendance at the Annual Meeeting for quorum to be achieved. Section 2. Election of Officers The election of the County Chair, First Vice-Chair, Second Vice-Chair, Secretary & Treasurer shall take place at the Annual Meeting. Article VII - Bylaw Amendments Section 1. Adoption Amendments to these bylaws may be made by a 3/4 vote of those actually serving on the Executive Committee. Category:Bylaws